The Stranger I See Now
by CountryGirlSince1996
Summary: Cassie Larson lived in Mystic Falls her whole life. She had a great life best friend Jeremy Gilbert. But when she moves away and comes back 5 years later as a vampire hunter she finds out a dark secret about Jeremy.Will she ever be able to forgive him?
1. Arriving

Chapter 1

AN! _Story idea it was not n=mine it was a friend from youtubes go to my profile to look her up other then that its all my writing

Cassie's Pov

Background info-Cassie and Jeremy are 12 right now

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS" I screamed and ran up to my room tears streaming down my face. I opened my bedroom door that would soon not be mine and saw my best friend in the whole world Jeremy Gilbert.

He looked up from his sketch pad and looked at me "Cas what's wrong did he hit you again?"

I shook my head no and looked up. All my life my dad would get drunk and hit me but he hadn't this month wow that's a record!

"No my mom and dad said we are moving out of state to California"

He pulled me in to a hug this was last time I saw him

5 years later

I was coming back to this town. WHY! Cause there having vampire problems and I'm the only one Sheriff Forbes could find! Damn I am probably going to run in to the Gilberts its been 5 years since I saw Jeremy or Mystic Falls. I know this is probably confusing ok let me lay it down. My parents were killed in an "Animal" attack, which was really the vampire we were running from her name was Katharine and she looked exactaly alike Elena Gilbert, when I was 13. Ever since the attack I have been a vampire hunter. I've heard that Elena and Jeremy's parents died. They were nice people. I pulled up to my old house. The house with so many memories and the house I would be staying in. I looked out my car window and saw Elena with two boys one looked like her brother and the other looked like her boyfriend. Ok Cassie just put your head down so they can't see you.

Jeremy's Pov

I was standing outside talking about Katharine with Elena and Stefan when I saw a car pull in to Cassie's old house. A girl got out holding her head down. She had brown hair. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt, dark skinny jeans and ugg boots. She was hot form what I could see.

"Jeremy lets go introduce our self's" Elena said

We walked over to the car.

"Hi I'm Elena Gilbert. This is my boyfriend Stefan" She gestured to Stefan "And this is my bro-"

"I know who you are" She mumbled, "You should know me to Katharine or are you Elena this time I'm not afraid of you" The girl turned around and I recognized her immediately.

"CASSIE" I said and Elena was in shock.

Cassie's Pov

Katharine was here and I was going to kill her there was no one around except this Stefan character and Jeremy. I reached behind my back and in to my duffle bag and grabbed a stake but some one grabbed my hand threw it around my back. I kicked who ever had my hand n the stomach and got free. Some guy with dark black brown hair glared at me "Bichey today aren't we now?"


	2. What I'm About

An: Sooooo sorry I haven't updated for like millions of years lol not really but

anyways I have been busy. But it's my bday in 10 days so yea hope u like this chapter!

Chapter 2-

I growled and got him to let go of me when I hit him in the knee with my stake. It

was laced with vervain so I knew it hurt.

I stood up "Yeah I am bitchy today."

Just as I was about to stab him in the heart, that he didn't have, someone grabbed

my hand "NO CASSIE"

I turned around to see Jeremy holding my hand "JEREMY LET GO"

"No what is wrong with you?"

"They are!" I pointed to everyone except him.

"Ok something is wrong with that girl and she is probably not in the greatest spot

to be cause I might kill her," the vampire I hit in the knee with the stake said.

"Sorry you couldn't take a little girl" I said smirking

"That's it" He went to attack me again but the guy named Stefan stopped it.

"Come on Damon, Elena lets let Jeremy talk to this girl alone" He said to them

then walked away.

"Cassie" Jeremy looked at me "What happened to you, I don't remember you

being so mean?"

"When my parents were killed by Katharine" I pulled my wrist out of his grip,

grabbed my bags then walked in before he could say anything.


End file.
